


Suga Ray

by JDFlame20222



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDFlame20222/pseuds/JDFlame20222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about friendship and pairings, when a certain Flying Squirrel forms a band to win the heart of Fiona Fox. Will Ray succeed? Will he impress Fiona? Find out right here on this music inspired story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suga Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hi. I do not own any of the Sonic characters, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
> They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Espio's mother and The Chili Dogg Central.  
> The following website, song and parody of the song are for fun. Johnny Lightfoot belongs to Fleetway.  
> Please comment. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe". Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines, OCs and pairings: Hints of RayXFionaXScourge and Rayally. (RayXSally (my original pairing)). Some lyrics are changed so all ages can read.

Camera shows Ray and Mighty sitting on a hill, a perfect view of the Chili Dogg Central.

Ray sighed with sadness.

Well, almost perfect.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Asked Mighty.

Ray didn't answer.

"Something about the Chili Dogg Central?" Asked Mighty.

Ray looked at the Chili Dogg Central.

Fiona walked out of the Chili Dogg Central.

Ray sighed again, as he put his palm on the side of his chin, with his elbow on his leg.

"Ohh, Fiona?" Mighty quietly asked.

"Uh-Huh." Answered Ray.

"Oh." Said Mighty, as he bowed his head.

"I just don't get it, Mighty!" Exclaimed Ray.

"What?" Asked Mighty.

"She would rather be with someone like SCOURGE!" "I mean, he's a JERK a lot of the time, but still she's attracted to HIM!?" Exclaimed Ray.

"Well, she was good, but then turn bad." Responded Mighty. "She...changed."

"Changed?" Asked Ray.

"Sorry, buddy. It happens." Answered a sad Mighty.

"B-but, she must have a good side still." Replied Ray.

"Maybe." Agreed Mighty, shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe if I pretend to act tough in front of her, she might like me." Added Ray.

"Yeah, maybe." Agreed Mighty.

"Come on, Mighty." "We've got some things to do." Said Ray.

Camera cuts to Ray and Mighty standing outside of a car wash with something black.

"All right, Mighty." "How fast can you blow?" Asked Ray.

"Ummm, pretty fast, I guess." Answered Mighty.

"Okay, please blow this black thing up." Said Ray.

Mighty did what was requested.

POP!

"Sweet!" "This inflatable lifting weight might get Fiona's attention" Blurted Ray.

"Here she comes." Warned Mighty.

Ray pretended to grunt as he slowly lifted the fake weight.

Fiona walked by.

"Pathetic." Said Fiona.

"What?" Asked Ray.

"You're trying to lift a FAKE weight to impress me." Answered Fiona.

"WHAT? It's not FAKE." Lied Ray.

"Oh, Yeah?" Asked Fiona. "You wouldn't mind me coming closer, would ya?"

"Not at all." Answered an exited Ray.

Fiona walked over next to Ray.

Ray started to blush.

Fiona came a bit closer and...

POP!

Fiona flicked the fake weight HARD and it popped.

The air started to come out really fast.

The weight ran out of air in Ray's hands.

Fiona laughed and walked away.

Ray bowed his head as Mighty started to become angry.

"What the heck?" Exclaimed Mighty.

"What?" Asked Ray.

"Your "dream girl" just made your plan literally blow up in your face!" Answered Mighty.

"Maybe I should try to be more like Scourge." Thought Ray.

"No, Ray." Responded Mighty. "Scourge is a jerk."

"But Sonic is trying to train him to be "normal"." Argued Ray.

"Exactly." "Sonic is trying to make Scourge like a normal guy because he wants to change and Sonic's trying to HELP him."

"Hmmmm." Thought Ray. "Maybe I just need to do some research."

Camera cuts to Ray in the computer room of the Team Chaotix Detective Agency.

Ray is typing on the computer.

Mighty walks past the door-way with a cup of coffee.

Mighty comes back and enters the room.

"What'cha doin', buddy?" Asked Mighty.

"Just doing a little research." Answered Ray.

"What are you researching?" Asked Mighty, raising an eyebrow.

Ray pushes a button.

"There we go." Said Ray. "It says here about sixty percentage of girls fall for guys in a band."

"So?" Asked Mighty.

"Maybe...WE should form a band." Suggested Ray.

"O...kaay." Mighty agreed, semi-sarcastic.

"I'm sure THAT'LL impress Fiona." Said Ray.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Mighty.

"Yep." Answered Ray.

Ray reached for his cell phone and got on his speed dial.

Camera goes into split screen.

A phone rings.

Sonic answers his phone.

"Hello?" Greeted Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic." Greeted Ray.

"Oh, hey, Ray. What's up?"

"Oh, just, uh...we're gonna have a band." Answered Ray.

"Oh, really?" "Cool." Said Sonic.

"Yeah, so, uh,...how would YOU like to come and join band practice?" Asked Ray.

"Sure, that'd be awesome." Answered Sonic.

"Um, can you please also get Shadow and Silver too?" Asked Ray."We're just setting up the computer room."

"All right." Commented Sonic. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, see ya then." Replied Ray.

"Okay, catch ya later."

And with that, Sonic hung up.

"Okay, let's see...How about You, me, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Scourge, Tails, Knuckles and Johnny?" Asked Ray.

"Um...what do we play?" Asked Mighty.

"How about You, me, Sonic and Shadow, will be the singers..." Ray began.

"Right?" Mighty asked with interest.

"And Silver will be the DJ, and Scourge, Johnny and Tails will be the guitar players." Ray finished.

"Guitar playerS?" Asked Mighty.

"Yeah, Scourge will play acoustic guitar while Johnny plays electric and Tails will play the pedal steel guitar." Answered Ray.

"And HOW are you gonna get SCOURGE to do something like that?" Asked Mighty.

"Easy." "We just ask him." "Sonic's been trying to teach him to be nice, riiight?" Asked Ray.

"Riiight." Answered Mighty.

"Sooo, getting him to do this will just be a piece of cake." Added Ray.

"And HOW will we get his number?" Asked Mighty.

Ray started to type on the computer again.

"Facebook?" Asked Mighty.

"Yeah, almost Everybody's got a Facebook." Answered Ray.

"Good point." Said Mighty.

"Alright." Said Ray as he typed. "Scourge the Hedgehog" Ray said under his breath.

Ray pressed the "enter" button and it came up. "There he is."

Ray clicked Scourge's page and saw the "info" button.

"Here we go, his phone number." Said Ray. "What's this?" "In case of cute fan girls, here's my number "wink". No losers allowed." Ray read with a somewhat confused face.

"Well, it's a good thing that WE'RE not losers, huh?" Asked Ray.

Ray picked up the phone and started dialing it.

Camera goes into a split again once again.

Scourge answered his phone.

"Yello?" Greeted Scourge.

"Hey, Scourge. It's Ray." Greeted Ray.

"Oh, hey." Said Scourge.

"Sooo, it was hard finding you, but I saw your Facebook page and thought I'd give you a call." Commented Ray.

"Ohh, is that so?" Asked Scourge.

"Yep, and, I have a suggestion." Said Ray. "With Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Johnny and Mighty, I'm forming a band." Said Ray.

"And why would THAT be?" Asked Scourge.

"To impress Fiona." Answered Ray.

"Fiona?" "Trust me, you DON'T want to date HER." Said Scourge.

"And why is THAT?" Asked Ray.

"We just broke up again." Answered Scourge.

"Again? What do you mean "again"?" Ray asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I swear, she must be CRAZY, because we've been dating on and off, so, basically, we've been on and off for YEARS." Scourge answered with a half-sad-half-confused face.

"Please, Scourge?" "I REALLY have a feeling she might change." Pleaded Ray.

"Uh, no." Replied Scourge.

Ray covered the phone end with his hand and turned to Mighty. "Watch this, Mighty, maybe if I try to talk like him, maybe he'll change his mind." Said Ray.

"I don't think that's a good-" Replied Mighty, before being cut off.

"Look...a-are you just gonna sit at home, making me look like an idiot, or are you gonna help me?" Ray asked, pretending to act tough.

"How did you find my number?" "My page?" Asked Scourge.

"Yes." Ray answered, starting to get exited.

"And didn't you read what it said?" Asked Scourge.

"Yeah," Answered Ray.

"No losers calling me!" Scourge finished with a smirk and a laugh.

Scourge hung up his phone.

Ray hung up the phone.

"RRR." Ray growled.

"Maybe it's best that Scourge doesn't join the band." Said Mighty.

"You HEARD all of that?" Asked Ray.

"Yep," Answered Mighty.

"Well that stinks!" "NOW how can I impress Fiona?" Ray asked as a rhetorical question, as he bowed his head.

"Weell, maybe she's not the one for you." Answered Mighty.

"WHAT!?" Asked Ray.

"Well, she doesn't really seem to...like you back." Mighty answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yet." Said Ray. "Maybe Fiona just doesn't like me back because I didn't get to show her how COOL I can be."

"Okay, if you think that THAT'S what you have to do..." Started Mighty.

Ray looked at Mighty with sad eyes.

"Then I'll be there for ya, buddy." Mighty finished.

"Thanks, Mighty." Said Ray, as he hugged Mighty.

"No problem." Replied Mighty.

After they let go, Ray began to call Tails.

"Alright, you call Tails, I'll call Knuckles." Said Mighty.

"How'd you know who I was gonna call?" Asked Ray.

"I had a feeling." Answered Mighty.

"Am I starting to get predictable?" Asked Ray.

"Well...maybe." Mighty answered, playing with Ray.

"Shut up." Ray playfully said with a smirk on his face.

Ray and Mighty started to laugh as they called their friends.

Ray cleared his throat as his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Greeted Tails.

"Hi, Tails." "It's Ray." Greeted Ray.

"Oh, hi, Ray." Greeted Tails.

"Guess what." Said Ray.

"What?" Asked Tails.

"We're having a band." Answered Ray.

"No way!" Said an exited Tails.

"Yes way." "How would YOU like to come over to the computer room?" Asked Ray.

"Sure, that sounds fun." Answered an exited Tails.

"Okay, see ya in a minute." Said Ray.

"Okay" Replied Tails.

Ray and Tails hung up their phones.

Knuckles's phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Greeted Knuckles.

"Hey, what's up, Knux?" Greeted Mighty.

"Mighty. Nothin' much." "Just guarding the master emerald." Replied Knuckles.

"Does it EVER get boring there?" Mighty asked, hinting he had something in mind.

"Actually, now that you mention it...yeah, I guess, sometimes." "Why?" Asked Knuckles.

"Ray's forming a band." Answered Mighty.

"Awesome." Said Knuckles.

"How would YOU like to take a well deserved break?" Asked Mighty.

"Sure." "Ya want me in the band?" Asked Knuckles.

"Yeah, meet us in the computer room in a minute." Answered Mighty.

"Okay, coming." Replied Knuckles.

"Thanks, Knux." Said Mighty.

Mighty and Knuckles hang up their phones.

"Well, that's everyone." Said Mighty.

"Not yet." Responded Ray. "I still have to call Johnny."

Ray dialed on his cell phone.

Screen goes to split screen.

Johnny Lightfoot's phone rang.

"Hey, this is Johnny Lightfoot's phone, please leave a message after the beep." Said Johnny Lightfoot.

"Hey, Johnny it's Ray, please call in a-" Said Ray before being cut off.

"Hey Ray!" Greeted Johnny, as he shouted in his friend's ear.

"AH!" Screamed Ray, as he jumped.

"Sorry about scaring ya, Ray." "That's just a joke I do sometimes when my friends call." Said Johnny.

"Haha." "Well, THAT was uh...funny." Said Ray with a nervous chuckle. "I'm forming a band, how would YOU like to join?" Asked Ray.

"Sure." Answered Johnny Lightfoot.

"Cool." Said Ray.

"You want me to bring my guitar/stick thing?" Asked Johnny.

"ESPEcially that." Ray answered in excitement.

"All right. See ya in a few." Said Johnny.

"Okay, see ya later in the computer room, Johnny." Replied Ray.

Ray and Johnny hung up their phones.

"Sweet!" Said Ray.

"Up high." Responded Mighty.

Ray and Mighty high-fived.

One hour later...

Ray and Mighty where patiently waiting...

The Team Chaotix Detective Agency door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Said Charmy from another room.

Ray and Mighty's irises shrank.

"Oh man." "I didn't think about that." Said Ray.

"I know huh?" Agreed Mighty.

"Outta my way, Charmy." "That's my job." Responded Vector.

"Sonic?" "Knuckles?" "Tails?" "Johnny Lightfoot?" "What are YOU guys doing here?" Asked Vector.

"Ray's band practice." "Didn't you know about that?" Asked Sonic.

"No." Answered Vector. "But, go on ahead." "I think Ray and Mighty are in the computer room."

"Fewph!" Ray and Mighty said in unison, as they had a sigh of relief.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Johnny Lightfoot, Shadow and Silver entered the room.

"Thanks for coming, guys." Greeted Ray. "There was one more guy to come, buut, he couldn't be bothered."

"Who would that be?" Asked Knuckles.

"Scourge." Answered Ray.

"Oh, did he not join the band, acting like a jerk?" Asked Sonic.

"Yeah, but it's not really a big deal." Answered Ray.

Sonic picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

Ray raised an eyebrow.

"Hello?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Hey, Scourge." "It's Sonic." Greeted Sonic.

"What do YOU want, Blue?" Asked Scourge.

"We're at the Team Chaotix Detective Agency computer room and the Sonic world news is here and wants to interview you about how much cooler than me you are." Answered Sonic.

And with that, Scourge ran into the computer room, like...well...Sonic.

"I'm here!" Said Scourge. "As you can see, I have sunglasses and blue doesn't-" Scourge bragged before cutting himself off. "What the?"

Scourge just toke one look at Ray and tried to pounce.

"Why you little!" Shouted Scourge.

Knuckles grabbed and held Scourge close to him in his elbow.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Demanded Scourge. "What the heck is goin' on?" "Are you guys just messing with me or somethin'?" Scourge was trying to break free.

"What's gotten into you, Scourge?" Asked Sonic.

"This little RUNT called me and started trash-talkin' me." Answered Scourge, pointing at Ray, still trying to break free.

Sonic raised an eyebrow to Ray.

"I tried reverse-psychology." Said Ray.

"And Blue..." Started Scourge. "You LIED to me."

"I thought it was the only way to get you here and be apart of Ray's band." Sonic countered.

"Huh?" Asked Scourge. "Oh. This runt is trying to impress Fiona, even though I tried tellin' him it's useless."

"Is THAT what this is about, Ray?" Asked Sonic.

"Um..." Ray let out a sigh. "Yes." Ray admitted.

Scourge started laughing.

"What?" Asked Ray.

"What? Was it "love at first sight"?" Asked Scourge, teasing Ray.

"Yeah, i-it feels like it." Admitted Ray.

Scourge started laughing again. "What a loser!"

Ray blushed as he bowed his head.

Scourge continued to laugh.

Sonic looked at Scourge with a "I know you just didn't say that" look.

Scourge stopped laughing.

"All right, I'm done." "How about you could let me go, Knucklehead?" Asked Scourge.

"Go ahead, Knuckles." Said Sonic.

Knuckles let Scourge go.

"HA-HA!" "I'm free!" "So long, suckers." Responded Scourge.

'Hmm, maybe I should try some REAL reverse-psychology.' Thought Ray.

"Fine, go." "Just leave me then." Called out Ray.

"All right, I was-uh, tryin' to do that." "Later." Replied Scourge.

"Fine, I didn't want you to join our band anyway." Said Ray, crossing his arms and turning his back.

Scourge stopped running.

"Huh?" Asked Scourge to himself.

"I didn't want you to join anyway, you probably don't even know how to play." Answered Ray.

Scourge ran back into the room and grabbed Ray by the jacket collar with both of his hands.

"Nobody tells me what to do!" Snapped Scourge. "You don't want me to join?" "Tough luck, I'm stayin' right here!"

"Okay," Replied Ray.

"And another thing..." Scourge began. "I play the acoustic guitar like a professional."

Scourge put Ray down, letting him go.

"So...are you in the band?" Asked Ray.

"Yep." "Didn't ya hear?" Scourge's irises shrank. "Uh, be right back." Answered Scourge with his irises back to normal again.

Scourge ran out of the door and soon returned with a gray and black acoustic guitar in his hand.

"How about proving you're good at playing guitar?" Shadow joked with a smirk.

"You want it? You got it, stripes." Said Scourge.

Scourge played an acoustic guitar version of Sonic the Hedgehog main theme (1991)/title card theme.

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Ray, Mighty and Johnny Lightfoot clapped as they were surprised.

"Thank you, thank you." Said Scourge as he bowed.

"Awesome." "You're in the band." Commented Ray, as he shook Scourge's hand.

"Alright, so, where's everyone else's instruments?" Asked Scourge.

"Oh...Uh..." Answered Ray, putting a hand behind his head.

"I think that most of them are in Vector's and Espio's rooms." Said Mighty.

"Hey guys?" Asked Vector. "I'm going to the Chili Dogg Central to get some food. You guys hungry?"

"Uh...no thanks." Answered Ray.

"Nah, we're good." Added Scourge.

"Okay, I need a favor from you." "I need you guys to clean my DJ/disc jockey stuff." Said Vector. "It's in my closet."

"Um...okay." Replied Ray, trying to hide his smile.

"Thanks, fellas." Said Vector.

And with that, Vector walked out of the door.

"Sweet." Commented Ray.

"Yeah, we could barrow Vector's disc jockey stuff." Agreed Scourge.

"Well, that covers Silver's thing." Said Ray.

"Oh, I'm the DJ? Awesome." Blurted Silver.

"Sonic I over-heard and I need a favor from you too." Asked Espio.

"Yeah Espio?" Asked Sonic.

"I need to run to the Ninja supply store." Said Espio.

"And?" Asked Scourge.

"And...Charmy is just INSISTING on coming with me, so...I need to get more ninja throwing stars and shurikens." Answered Espio.

Everybody was looked at Espio, raising their eyebrows.

"What?" "You thought that I just throw them out of no-where whenever I want?" Asked Espio.

"Uh...kinda." Replied Johnny Lightfoot.

"Well, I just need you guys to keep guard of my ninja weaponry." "Anybody could just be watching at any givin' moment." Said Espio.

"Okay, sure." Replied Sonic.

"Thanks." Said Espio.

"Wait Espio, one more thing?" Asked Sonic.

"Yes?" Asked Espio.

"I was just thinkin'...besides your ninja stuff, did you ever play a musical instrument?" Asked Sonic.

Espio's irises shrank.

Camera zooms into Espio's eyes.

"But Mom, I don't want do play pedal steel guitar, I want to go to karate class noow..." Wined a young Espio.

"Your grandfather wants you to play a musical instrument." "It's either the pedal steel guitar or the trumpet." Replied Espio's mother.

Young Espio let out a sigh as he started playing the pedal steel guitar.

"You're really good, Espio." Said Espio's mother. "Besides, your karate class doesn't start until 2:30."

As the flash back ended, the camera zoomed out of Espio's eyes.

"Uh...yes." Answered an embarrassed Espio.

"What was it?" Asked Ray.

Espio let out a sigh. "Pedal steel guitar." Answered Espio.

"Do you have one?" "I-If you do, can we barrow it?" Asked Ray.

"As I have no clue why you would want such a inane instrument but, okay." Answered Espio.

"Thanks, Espio." Said Ray.

"You're welcome." "The pedal steel guitar is in my closet, next to Vector's." "Come, Charmy." Espio said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Yay!" "I'm gonna try to find a ninja suit!" Exclaimed Charmy.

Espio rolled his eyes as him and Charmy walked out of the door.

The door shut and the Sonic gang went up to the attic.

"Alright," Said Ray, as he looked at the disc jockey equipment and pedal steel guitar. "Who wants to help carry these things?"

"I'll do it." Mighty and Knuckles answered in unison.

Mighty effortlessly lifted the disc jockey equipment all at once.

Knuckles lifted the pedal steel guitar.

After that, the Sonic gang headed down stairs from the attic and closed the door.

7 hours later...

"Wewph!" Said Ray. "That was a looong practice."

"You said it." Agreed Mighty.

"Now, we just need a place to play and we're all set." Commented Johnny Lightfoot.

"How about the Encore Arena?" Suggested Ray.

"But we only learned one song." Replied Johnny Lightfoot.

"PLUS, Fiona usually doesn't like to go there often." Said Scourge.

"Maybe, we should ask a girl's help." Suggested Silver. "I mean, since we're going to sing for a GIRL, we should know where to play where girls like."

"That's the most stupidest-" Said Scourge, before being cut off.

"Silver, you're a genius." Replied Ray. "Yeah, I think you're on to something."

"Whaat?" Asked Scourge.

"Maybe we should call Amy." Suggested Sonic.

"Perfect, now we just need somebody to do it." Said Mighty.

Everybody looked at Sonic.

"What?" Asked Sonic.

"It was YOUR idea, Sonic." Said Ray.

"Yeah, Blue." Agreed Scourge with a smirk. "It was YOUR idea to call YOUR girlfriend."

"Hey!" "She's not my girlfriend." Replied Sonic.

"Fine, I'll do it." Said Ray.

Ray grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number once more.

"Hello?" Greeted a familiar voice.

"Hey, Amy." "It's Ray." Greeted Ray.

"Oh, hey." Said Amy.

"We-" Ray covered his mouth. "I mean, III would like to know something: where do you think that a girl would like to go to watch a concert or go on a date?" Asked Ray.

"Well...if not the Encore arena, I'd say that I would love it if Sonic toke me to a walk in the park." Answered Amy.

"The park, huh?" "Okay, thanks, Amy. Bye, Amy." Said Ray.

"Okay, bye." "Glad to help." Replied Amy.

Ray hung up his phone.

"Guys, I know where to play." Said Ray with excitement.

"Where?" Asked Sonic.

"The park." Answered Ray.

"Cool." Said Johnny Lightfoot, shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright, let's go." Responded Ray.

"Go where?" Asked Scourge. "It's 9:00 at night."

"Hooold on there, Ray." Said Sonic, quoting "Sonic says". "First, we need permission."

"What?" Asked Ray. "I-I thought that the park was public."

"First, we need to get permission from the owner." "You never try to do something unless you get permission." Answered Sonic.

"Thanks, Sonic." Said Ray.

"No problem." Replied Sonic.

Sonic looks at the camera.

"See, kids? You could get arrested for not getting permission to do something, so if YOU want to do a live performance, you should call somebody, like the owner or the police department, because getting arrested, that's NO good." Sonic said to the camera. "So play it safe, Sonic says." Sonic finished, giving his signature thumbs up.

"Who, are you talking to?" Asked Scourge.

A "record stops" sound effect went off as Sonic looked as Scourge.

"UH...nobody!" Answered Sonic with a drop of sweat on the side of his head.

"Great, blue's gone insane." Scourge said under his breath, as he sat on a recliner.

"Hello?" Greeted Ray. "Yes, I would like to fill out a permit for a band performance." "Okay," "Yes tomorrow." "What!?" "Okay, Okay...sorry, I was just surprised."

Ray put his hand over the talking part of the phone.

"He says we'll have to do it next week because of the "One Week Seniors Lecture" thing..." Ray said to his friends.

"What?" Asked Scourge, raising an eyebrow.

Ray continued to talk on his phone. "B-but please, sir." "We were only gonna do ONE song."

We hear a man yelling "No." "You're gonna do it next week." The man yelled from Ray's phone.

Scourge saw the sad look upon Ray's face and decided to help his friend while hiding his softer side.

"Uh...next week will be fine-" Said Ray before being cut off.

"I just want this over and done with." Said Scourge. "We are doing it tomorrow."

Scourge got up, walked over to Ray swiped the phone out of Ray's hand.

"Okay, look." Said Scourge. "A loser who has NO chance with a girl he's trying to ask out is trying to win her over by playing her a song, do ya THINK that we could move  
the old people's BORING chat 15 minutes later?" Asked Scourge.

The man sighed as he felt bad for Ray. "Alright, fine." Answered the man. "15 minutes and that's IT." "Your friend has to come down and sign a couple of papers tomorrow at  
9:00 am." Said The man.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya." Replied Scourge.

Scourge hung up Ray's phone and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Scourge." Said Ray, shocked that Scourge did what he did just now.

"Don't mention it." Responded Scourge, trying to look tough.

The next day...

Camera shows Ray sitting on a chair as the park manager watches from his desk.

"Alright." "There we go." Said an exited Ray, finishing signing the permits. "Fiona's gonna like me for sure."

"Alright, alright." "Happy, happy, everyone's happy." Said the park manager. "Just remember, 5:00 a clock and at 5:15, you're done."

"Okay." "Thank you." Responded Ray.

Ray walked out the door to see his friends were waiting for him.

Ray whooped as he jumped in the air.

"So, you got it?" Asked an exited Sonic.

"Yep, I got it." Answered an exited Ray.

Sonic high-fived Ray.

"5:00 a clock tonight." Said Ray.

"Great." "Now, all we have to do is just wait." Commented Johnny Lightfoot, pointing out the obvious.

"So, what's the name of our band, Ray?" Asked Silver.

Ray put a finger and thumb to his chin. He thought and thought. Until, suddenly...

"I got it!" Said Ray, snapping his finger. "How about "Suga Ray"?" Suggested Ray.

Scourge raised an eyebrow.

"I mean like "SugAR Ray" but, my name is Ray and...I thought it would be funny." Said Ray.

"Ohhh." Said Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Scourge, Mighty, Tails, Knuckles and Johnny Lightfoot in unison.

"Yeah...I like it." Agreed Johnny Lightfoot. "I sometimes listen to them, did you know?" "Nobody's name is Ray in the band, and yet it's called "Sugar RAY"."

"I guess that means it's funnier for our band." Added Sonic.

"Well, I guess it's settled then." Said Ray.

Later that night...

Ray and his band's equipment where set up on a stage in the park.

"Wow, that crowd is starting to COME." Said Ray. "And also, thanks for helping me, guys." "I'm really glad that you could help me win over Fiona."

"No, problem, buddy." Answered Mighty.

"Yeah, no problem, Ray." Agreed Sonic, doing his signature thumbs up.

Johnny Lightfoot did the "click, click" fingers while the rest of the band also did a thumbs up.

Everyone they knew was out there in the crowd.

Camera cuts into the audience.

"What's everybody standing around for?" Asked Vector.

"I don't know, I think with that kind of stage, a band is going to perform." Answered Amy.

Camera cuts back to back stage.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Asked the park manager.

"Yep, ready." Answered Ray.

"Good," Said the park manager.

The park manager walked out from behind the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, tonight is a special night. With a possible one night only performance here is..Suga Ray!" Announced the park manager.

The audience applauded as Ray and his band got to their places.

"Sonic!?" Asked Amy.

Fiona was in the front row with the other Sonic girls and Sonic noticed Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer.

Sonic winked at her.

"D-did you that?" Asked an overly exited Amy, shaking Fiona's sholders.

"What?" Fiona asked in an annoyed tone, as Amy let her go.

"Sonic winked at me." Answered Amy.

Amy sighed as her irises became hearts. "He's so dreamy." She cooed.

Ray nodded his head with his eyes closed to his band.

Scourge started to play "Every morning" by Sugar Ray on his acoustic guitar.

Knuckles joined, playing the drums and Silver was scratching a disc.

Johnny Lightfoot joined with his electric guitar.

As the music played Sonic, Ray and Mighty started to sing.  
"Every morning there's a halo hangin' from the corner at my girlfriend's four walled house." "I know it's not mine but I'll see if I can go there and ask you out on a date."

Tails joined with the pedal steel guitar and Espio's irises shrank as he realized that...that was HIS pedal steel guitar.

Ray started to sing again. "Couldn't understand...how to work it out." "Once again as predicted left my broken heart open and you ripped it out."

Tails stopped and Silver started scratched the discs again.

Ray sang again. "Something's got me reeling...stopped me from believing." Sonic Ray and Mighty sang as Ray danced in a circle with his arm up in the air. "It turned me around again."

Ray sang again. "Said that I couldn't date you, you know I want to date you again."

Johnny Lightfoot stopped and Scourge strummed the note on his acoustic guitar and Knuckles started playing his drums again.

"Suga Ray say." Sang Mighty.

All of the band started to sing. "Ohhhhh." "Every morning". Sang Ray. "Ohhhhh." Sang the whole band again.

"Every morning when I wake up." Sang Ray.

"Shut the door baby, don't say a word."Sang Mighty.

"Ohhhh." "Ohhhh." Sang the rest of the band as Ray sang "She always rights the wrong." She always rights, she always rights."

"Shut the door baby, shut the door baby." Sang Mighty.

Scourge, Johnny, Knuckles and Silver did the note again.

Sonic, Ray and Mighty sang again. "Every morning there's a heartache hangin' from the corner at my girlfriend's four walled house." "I know she's not mine and I know  
she thinks she loves me but I never can believe what she said." Tails joined again with the pedal steel guitar.

Ray sang again. "Something so deceiving, when you stop believing." Sonic Ray and Mighty sang as Ray danced in a circle with his arm up in the air. "It turned me around again."

Ray sang again. "Said I couldn't date you, you know I wanna date you again."

Scourge, Johnny, Knuckles and Silver did the note again.

All of the band started to sing. "Ohhhhh." "Every morning". Sang Ray. "Ohhhhh." Sang the whole band again.

"Every morning when I wake up." Sang Ray.

"Shut the door baby, don't say a word." Sang Mighty.

All of the band started to sing again. "Ohhhhh." "Every morning". Sang Ray. "Ohhhhh." Sang the whole band again.

"Every morning when I wake up." Sang Ray.

"Shut the door baby, shut the door baby." Sang Mighty.

Scourge stopped as Johnny Lightfoot was just strumming with Knuckles's drumming.

Ray sang again. "She always rights the wrong, fooor me." "Baby." "She always rights the wrong..for me."

Scourge joined again by strumming his acoustic guitar.

Sonic, Ray and Mighty started to sing. "Every morning there's a halo hangin' from the corner at my girlfriend's four walled house." "I know it's not mine but I'll see if I can go there and ask you out on a date."

"Shut the door, baby, don't say a word." Sang Mighty.

Sonic started to whistle.

Ray sang as Sonic whistled. "Every morning." "Every morning when I wake up."

"Shut the door, baby, shut the door, baby." Sang Mighty.

Ray and Mighty sang. "Every morning."

Sonic was still whistling and Scourge joined him as he was still playing his guitar as Ray sang. "It turned me around again."

"Shut the door, baby, don't say a word." Sang Mighty.

"Every mornin' when I wake up" Sang Johnny Lightfoot.

"Date you again." Sang Ray.

"Every mornin' when I wake up" Sang Johnny Lightfoot.

Everyone stopped playing as Sonic and Scourge stopped whistling.

The audience applauded.

"Thank you, thank you." Said Ray.

"We'll meet cha all at The Chili Dogg Central." Said Scourge in his microphone.

Everybody cleared out except for Fiona and Sally who was starting to walk away.

"So...what did you think of us, Fiona?" "Do you like me now?" Asked Ray.

"I guess..." Started Fiona.

Ray was getting exited.

"As a friend." Answered Fiona.

"What?" Asked Ray.

"Sorry, Ray, I just DON'T like you like that." Answered Fiona. "Come on, Scourge, let's go to the Chili Dogg Central."

"Alright. comin'." Said Scourge as Fiona walked to the mentioned place.

Ray looked sad again.

"Sorry, buddy." "She just doesn't like you like that." Said Mighty. "I'm sure you'll meet someone soon." Mighty tried to reassure Ray while patting him on the back.

Scourge sighed as he knew what he had to do. "Look..." Started Scourge. "Nice job out there, Ray." "I think that we all did a good job, I mean, did you SEE that crowd?"  
"I'm sure you'll find a chick that rocks your world and she likes you back." "Hang in there, kid." Said Scourge, lightly punching Ray in the shoulder.

Then Scourge walked away to the mentioned restaurant.

"Well, at least she likes you at all." Commented Johnny Lightfoot.

Ray started to feel a bit better as he gained a small smile.

"Well, let's go get somethin' to eat, ya comin', Ray?" Asked Sonic.

"Yeah, alright, Sonic." Answered Ray.

"Well, come on." Said Sonic, smiling and give Ray a thumbs up.

And with that, Sonic and the other members of Suga Ray left to the Chili Dogg Central.

"Oh...I'm not sure if ANY girl would like me that way." Said Ray feeling a bit glum because of Fiona.

Sally Acorn was walking and turned back and got on the stage, next to Ray.

"I like you, Ray." Said Sally.

"Y-you do?" Asked Ray.

Sally Acorn kissed Ray on the cheek and walked off to the Chili Dogg Central.

Ray just stood there smiling, as he put his hand on his cheek.

"Wait up, guys!" Called Ray, as he started running to the Chili Dogg Central.

The End.

End Credits:

Created by: JDFlame20222

Cast:

Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog

Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose

Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower

Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna

Sarah Wulfeck as Cream the Rabbit

Marc Biagi as Vector the Crocodile

Bill Corkery as Espio the Chameleon

Amy Birnbaum as Charmy Bee

Youtube user Sykorax as Silver the Hedgehog

Lucas Cruikshank a.k.a. Fred Figglehorn as Bean the "dynamite" Duck

Jessica DiCicco as Sally Acorn

Peter Oldring as Ray the Flying Squirrel

Charlie Schlatter as Mighty the Armadillo

Youtube user iPitafish as Fiona Fox

Youtube user Kovabomb as Scourge the Hedgehog

Drake Bell as Johnny Lightfoot

Adam Reid as The park manger

Kathleen Laskey as Espio's mother

Brian Froud as Young Espio

Song: "Every morning" by Sugar Ray

Thanks for reading!

An explosion went off as Bean maniacally laughed and appeared in front of the camera.

"Hey, it's Beeeeean!" Greeted Bean.

"When I wake up, I like to EXPLODE things!" Said Bean, OVER excitedly.

"Yeah, like, I might explode a juice thing or maybe a gallon of milk, just random things!" "So, the questions of the day are...how do YOU wake up?" "And, what would you like to see me blow up next?" "Just hit that comment button, send your answer, tell me what that item is and I just miight blow that thing up." "See you guys next time!" Said Bean, as he walked off-screen.


End file.
